


Almost Human (Original Story Sample!)

by merpiplier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Character, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pansexual Character, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Miles would consider himself a normal, pretty unassuming guy. He had an amazing job making videos online, and he had great friends he occasionally got to meet up with. Otherwise his life was just... normal. He was just a normal, boring human guy.At least until he and his best friend Shawn come face to muzzle with giant, terrifying monster. They run, Miles shoves Shawn out of the way and... Miles is no longer human.He's... sort of okay with it. Suddenly the world's alive, he has a new friend that varies between mean and a mom-friend, and his best friend smells like a home he never knew.Except, that giant, terrifying monster that introduced them into the supernatural world was still trying to get them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason why I'd been gone for so long! I've been working on this for so long and now that I'm putting it out I'm proud and nervous and excited all at once. I'm planning on publishing the full book on Kindle around mid-May. It'll also be available in paperback. For anyone interested in reading the full product the link is right [here.](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07CSC4DPZ?ref_=pe_2427780_160035660)

Miles was bored. Extremely tired, jet-lagged, and so very, very bored.

He tapped his fingers over his phone, already out of ideas for entertainment until dawn broke and everything in the city opened again. He had already played every game on his phone until it'd gotten tiresome, and he'd read every book he had online. It was still only four twenty-four and the convention center wouldn't be opening for another hour at least. 

He groaned, wishing he could just get to sleep but... there was something keeping him awake...

His mind wandered, remembering the odd dream he'd had. 

“That looks... bad.” Miles stated, earning a withering look from the girl he was settled beside. Her hand was clamped tightly over a wound, seeping more blood than he'd ever seen in his lifetime, soaking her violet jeans even darker.

“No... ya'think, Miles?” She winced, shifting a little bit into him, removing her hand to check the extent of the damage. It was... disgusting. Four giant claw marks parted her skin to show muscle torn, exposing what he thought might've been a rib bone. He gagged and she rolled her eyes, giving him a smile that seemed out of place with her reaction. “I've had worse, it's no big deal.”

As if her body were waiting for her words, she started to heal, muscle fibers reconnecting, skin and sinew piecing back together. Miles knew from experience it was an odd feeling, how she could just sit there calmly and tolerate the ticklish, pin-pricking feeling from regenerating he had no idea. Then again... She'd been this way a lot longer than he had...

The girl gave a groan, then stood up, wobbling for a moment, giving him a miniature heart attack. “Naomi?” He steadied her, and she gave him a tired smile, gently pushing his hand off before she squared her shoulders, letting herself shift partially.

Her eyes glowed a bright, bloody red as her canines grew, her jaw lengthening with a pop to accommodate, and her nails growing thicker and sharper to resemble the same deadly claws that wounded her. She breathed out, looking over at him and giving him a toothy smile before she leapt back outside, where the sound of growls and howls grew louder and louder with each passing moment. Before she left, she made sure to tell him to “Stay right here in cover until Shawn or Darren came back with help.”

He sighed, slumping back into his corner of the old, nearly crumbling building they'd found for shelter. Miles looked down at his hands, watching as the same type of claws Naomi had made shifted from his fingertips, easy as could be. He could help, if only she would let him. But... He glanced out the window just above his hiding spot. Outside there were so many of them... at least twenty rabid, hulking beasts, werewolves made insane by the Alpha hunting them down... And there was Naomi, managing to keep them back, her teeth bared and already bloody, swiping down another crazed werewolf as she fought them off by herself. 

She'd said she'd kill him herself if he joined in but... he could help... He drew in a breath, bracing himself, then let himself shift, the transition easy as sliding into a favorite coat, then, with a roar that made the ground shiver under his feet, he rushed the group, Naomi's scream ringing in his ears as he woke up with a jolt.

Miles jumped again, this time his phone alert was going off, a completely different one than what he'd had set, though he knew exactly who it was messaging him...

His heart still in his throat from the blood-curdling scream his phone just released, Miles called his asshole of a friend, the phone ringing once before a cheerful, lightly accented voice chimed through the receiver.

“Hey! Miles, my buddy, my friend!” Shawn snickered when he was met with Miles’ grumpy little huff. “Aw come on, I know you like that game. The tone's perfect for you...”

“Maybe perfect because you're a loud jerk like that toy in the game?”

Shawn only laughed, brushing off the insult. At this point in their friendship insults were just their way of showing their appreciation to each other, as odd as it seemed to everyone around them. “Anyway, I need coffee. Like, an hour ago. The hotel 'coffee' is gross and I can't take another minute in this room anyway?” There were some shuffling sounds in the background that was probably Shawn checking something on his phone as he was talking. “According to Google there's a well rated shop just a couple blocks from us that should be open. We can kill some time before the con opens up and everything.”

Miles glanced at his phone, seeing it was still just a little before five AM and shrugged. “Sure. Meet you in the lobby?”

Shawn, being as ridiculous as he always was, put on a flirtatious tone for his answer. “Sure thing, lover-boy. Can't wait to see your handsome-ass face.”

Miles rolled his eyes as the call ended. As ridiculous as Shawn was, though, Miles was going to forever be grateful for finding his best friend through their just as ridiculous work online. He pulled on one of his favorite shirts, along with a plaid button-up over top and some jeans that fit him comfortably but looked pretty good on him. As soon as he was all dressed and had made himself presentable enough to leave his room he put on a beanie and a pair of sunglasses to hide his face and left for the lobby.

Downstairs he found Shawn dressed a lot like him, dressed comfortably for the somewhat chilly spring weather in a hoodie and jeans, wearing a baseball cap with his favorite game logo on it and too-large-for-his-face sunglasses. “You look silly in those.” Miles pointed out with a grin.

Shawn shrugged, playing a clicker game on his phone as he walked out. “Can't tell who I am if I look silly.”

Miles wanted to say Shawn looked silly in nearly every video he did, so the best thing he could do to blend in would be to dress like a normal human being for once, but he decided to restrain himself. He could always save it for the public. Viewers loved their 'bickering'.

 

At the coffee shop it was quiet, hardly anyone was there, aside from a couple of college students too involved in their laptops, people just getting into work in need of a pick-me-up, and the employees, who looked just as tired as everyone else there. They thankfully weren't recognized and were able to get their drinks and sit at a table near the back of the cafe with little interruptions.

“Coffee.” Shawn hummed in a singsong, sipping his extra-large, extra strong black coffee with glee, literally bouncing in place like a little kid.

Miles chuckled, enjoying the warmth of his own, sweetened and much smaller drink. After they'd taken a few drinks and the caffeine had started working through them, they started talking. About work, about life, about a little bit of everything. It'd been a long time since they'd gotten to see each other in person, let alone have time to relax and chat without it being for work.

Unfortunately, when they could do so, it was also extremely easy for them to lose track of time. Miles cursed when he noticed the time on the clock in the cafe, then on his phone when he'd checked. It was already close to eight AM, and they had a meet-up they'd both been planning in ten minutes. He checked his phone, cursing again when it read that it took fifteen minutes to get to the convention center from where they were. 

“Looks like we might be able to shave some time off by cutting through the alleyways...” Shawn pointed out, as soon as they spotted the mass of people now bustling about the sidewalk. Miles nodded, following his younger friend into the alley. 

They walked for a while, nothing of note in the backs of the stores and complexes other than dumpsters and used items the occupants were attempting to give away. They were about halfway through to the convention center when Miles noticed it seemed a lot darker than it should be for early morning. He frowned, glancing around, his steps slowing slightly. The darkness seemed to shift, like whatever had caused it was following Shawn, who kept moving ahead. Miles looked up, then froze, fear like ice in his veins. 

Up above them, following Shawn with intense red eyes, was a creature Miles' brain couldn't comprehend. It was massive, the size of a large pick-up truck, covered head to toe in black fur, a long muzzle filled to the brim with dagger-like teeth, and long humanoid fingers tipped with equally dangerous claws.

“Miles?” Shawn had stopped, turning to look over to Miles who was still stuck in his spot, unable to move for fear that the monster looming above would strike. “Miles, buddy... you look like you've seen a...” Shawn trailed off as he followed Miles' gaze to the monster, his blue-steel eyes widening. “Ghost...”

 

Every muscle in Shawn's body seemed to lock, his brain going into overdrive at the sight of the hulking beast over their heads. They had to get away, they had to run from this thing, whatever the hell it was. Maybe they could make a run for the crowds, if it'd been lurking in the dark waiting for its prey maybe it wouldn't follow them into the open.

Then again... if it did... He swallowed, deciding it'd be best to stay within the alleyways. They could try to lose it by running it around some of the buildings, maybe it wasn't smart enough to follow the looping alleyways...

Just then, Shawn focused back to the creature, catching the subtlest shifting of its muscles, tensing, ready to lunge down toward them. Shawn forgot all his plans and techniques. He yanked Miles by the arm and took off, choking on a gasped breath when the ground shook beneath their feet with the impact of the monster's landing.

Gotta run... Gotta hide... Gotta- “NOPE.” Shawn skid to a halt, yanking Miles behind him when they nearly ran into another monster, more humanoid, yes, but seemingly a lot more pissed off. Shawn doubled back and took off down another alley, praying that they wouldn't be running into anything else.

Just when he started to lose his stride, from the stitch in his side and Miles slowly falling behind, causing Shawn to have to keep pulling him forward, he ran into what felt like a brick wall, being pushed by a freight train. He stumbled back, trying his best to stay on his feet, only to look up to be face to muzzle with the monstrosity that'd been stalking them before. Shawn swallowed a scream, scrambling back, pushing Miles back, who seemed to be praying, mumbling something to himself in a trembling voice that made Shawn feel nauseous.

The monster seemed to grin – if you could call it that – as it moved forward, slowly, almost like it was taunting them. There was a knot of dread settling in the younger man's stomach, his throat closing as a sense of gloom fell over him when he felt cold, unforgiving brick against his back. He... he didn't want to die... not like this... not in some cold, dark alley to a monster he could've never imagined existing. 

“You won't die.” A harsh, baritone, almost growling voice muttered, making Shawn nearly jump out of his skin. He felt a flicker of hope, only for it to be dashed when the creature smirked, opening its terrible muzzle filled with sharp, deadly teeth to speak again. “Only one little bite...” It inched closer, Shawn could smell its horrible breath as it panted, seeming to egg itself on as it continued. “One bite...” Its voice was basically all growl now, Shawn squeezed his eyes shut as it caged him in, baring its terrible maw to the kill. “Then you're mine!”

Shawn braced for his death, braced for the pain he'd imagine would come with being eviscerated by all those gruesome teeth. But it didn't come. Instead, he felt the world shifting, a shove from behind him sending him into the cement, his elbow cracking sharply on the ground, making his arm lose all feeling for a moment. He heard Miles' scream, something like out of a nightmare...

He opened his eyes only to find the monster gone, and Miles crumpled to the ground, a massive wound around his middle, blood pouring onto the ground much too heavy for Shawn's liking. He cursed and scrambled up, flinging up his shirt as fast as he could with his injured arm and applying pressure with the cloth in a vain attempt to quell the bleeding.

Looking into his friend's eyes he at least found him somewhat aware but... he was staring ahead at something, not even blinking as he watched, as if he would miss something if he did.

Shawn looked down the alleyway Miles' gaze was locked on, only to see a young girl, jogging toward them, wearing only an oversized hoodie that was covered in blood. She seemed to have just gotten out of a fight, scratches and fresh bruises littering her warm beige skin, her cropped black hair sticking in every direction possible.

“Has the bite started healing yet?”

Shawn thought this was an odd sort of question. Even if it wasn't coming from a complete stranger that'd wandered into their personal hell, he'd still think it'd be odd to have that be the first thing to ask.

Then, before he'd even had a chance to answer, the girl was kneeling on Miles' other side, trying to pry Shawn's hands away, succeeding a lot easier than Shawn would think possible from someone as small as she was. “Hey!”

The girl simply ignored him, lifting up Miles' shirt with some groans of complaint from the man, then she swore. Shawn looked down to figure out what she'd seen, and he had to use every ounce of willpower not to vomit.

It looked terrible, mangled flesh and blood all over, the wound covering about half of Miles' midsection. How the hell was he going to make it out of this?

“Hey, you.”

Shawn looked up at the girl in a daze, jumping back a bit when he saw her eyes glowing a bright, bloody red. Was... was she one of them...?

The girl seemed to either not notice his shock, or simply not care. “I need you to hold your friend down, okay? I can help him, but it's going to hurt like hell, and he could risk ripping something open if he moves too much, so can you do that for me?”

“You're... you're not human, though...” What if she was lying? She could just be finishing the job for the monster that had attacked them before. And when she was done with Miles...

She snapped her fingers in his face, bringing his attention back to her. The red had faded away, being replaced with a neutral, stormy gray. Her expression was... somewhat sad... maybe regretful. “I'm sorry, but... other than claiming him, there's not much else I can do for your friend. The most I can do for right now is to make sure that psychopath that attacked you can't have an influence over him.” At Shawn's blank, disbelieving stare she sighed. “I can explain it all to both of you when he is fully awake, but right now we're running out of time. So please... Let me help him.”

Shawn didn't know what to do. Logically, trusting her would be insane. But... what else was he to do? She seemed to know at least something of what was going on, and she seemed somewhat helpful... If she was lying, Miles would die, if she wasn't and he didn't let her help... Miles would probably die... So... maybe that one percent chance she was being honest would be the best.

He nodded, gingerly gripping Miles where ever he couldn't find a wound, and nodded to the girl. She seemed to relax, giving him a grim nod in return, before her eyes glowed red again, and her jaw seemed to extend as her teeth sharpened into fangs, and then she was biting down, right in the center of the first bite mark. 

Miles' screamed for a few moments, before he slumped down, thankfully passing out. Shawn shuddered as he released his near death-grip on his friend, watching the girl lift her head back up, wiping the blood from her mouth, before he joined Miles in the land of the blissfully unaware.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles wakes up, somehow not dead and somehow not in pain. Also, he can hear Shawn's heartbeat, which is... weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book is now LIVE, both in Kindle and Paperback! Here's another little sneak peak to celebrate.  
> For anyone interested in the full story, the kindle version can be found [here.](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07CSC4DPZ) The paperback is right [here.](https://www.amazon.com/dp/1981031596)

Before opening his eyes, Miles could sense there was something off. Last thing he could remember he was in that cold alley, bleeding heavily, his side searing with such pain he expected to be missing a good chunk of himself. Yet, Miles knew he wasn't in the alley, or the hospital. No, he was clearly back in his room. The sound of the hotel coffee pot laboring a few feet away, and his cologne that clung to the cheap sheets that were scratching at his skin, combining somewhat pleasantly with the neutral air freshener that permeated the room. And his side. He couldn't feel a thing, it was almost like it hadn't even happened. But... that was real, it had to be... it was way too painful to just be a dream...

Reluctantly, Miles opened his eyes, having some difficulty due to how extremely exhausted he was, and found he was right. He was back in his room, propped up in his bed, in a loose shirt and pair of sweatpants he thought he had packed away. In the corner sat Shawn, tapping away at something on his phone, but not seeming to really be focused on it. His steel eyes seemed glazed over, more blood-shot than Miles had ever seen them. His leg was bouncing anxiously, his free hand picking at a loose string on his jeans. He looked serious, which, for Shawn, was something scary.

“H-hey.” Miles managed to croak, feeling like he hadn't spoken in decades. Shawn jumped, dropping his phone, and Miles froze.

He heard a thump, almost like a heartbeat, but it didn't match his own. Now that he was paying attention to it, it matched the rabbiting vein showing on Shawn's throat. Was he... was he hearing Shawn's heartbeat?

“Miles, oh thank god.” Shawn practically dove at him, and Miles' senses were overloaded. He could smell so much from his friend; salt from sweat and tears, overheating electronics, the coffee grounds that he'd brushed off his fingertips, the dried blood he couldn't wash all the way from his hands... Shawn's heartbeat throbbed through Miles' head, making the latter squeeze his eyes closed to stop all the sensations assaulting him, and shoved Shawn away.

“What...” He swallowed, still having difficulty speaking, his throat now clogged with an uncomfortable sort of fear. “What the hell is wrong with me...?”

Shawn seemed to panic, drawing back almost instantly at his words. “Um. It's... hard to explain. I-”

He heard a click from outside, the hotel door opening, much louder than it should be, and a second later he was enveloped with a calming, herbal scent mixed with a variety of things he couldn’t quite pick out. The main thing that made him relaxed was what smelled almost like… bruised mint, maybe with a little spice of pepper…

From the door came a young girl, who couldn't be older than eighteen, carrying in a grocery bag, eying him carefully. She gave him a tight smile. “You're awake.”

That was all the warning he got before the girl was heading over, poking and prodding at him, attempting to lift his shirt up before he stopped her with a yelp. She gave him a dull look. He gulped, feeling like he was being incredibly stupid for making eye contact with her. “Who... who are you?” He managed to choke out.

The girl stared at him for a little longer, before she let out a huff and settled back onto her heels, having knelt beside the bed. “Fair enough. I suppose you should get some answers before I just start diving into the nitty gritty of it.” She shifted slightly, then held her hand out to shake, nodding her head in his direction. “I'm Naomi. Naomi Chae.” She waited until he took her hand, then twisted her hand in his, leaving her fingertips up. In the blink of an eye, her chewed and bitten nails had been replaced by lethal looking claws, looking wholly unnatural on human fingers. He jumped, dropping her hand and looking up to see a rather mischievous grin on her young face.

“Sorry.” She muttered, not sounding the least bit so. “You wouldn't believe me otherwise.” She straightened up, drawing her hand – now with plain, human fingernails again – back into her lap as she went on. “You see, that creature you were being chased by last night, what I am, and what you now are... We're all the same.”

Miles blinked when the girl paused, then glanced at Shawn, who seemed to be listening intently, but had no idea what she was going on about. “Which is...?”

She simply shrugged, like it was obvious. “Werewolves. Granted, you're not fully one, not yet.” She shifted, this time not allowing Miles to process the improbability she just gave him and plowing on ahead. “When that other one bit you, he sealed your fate. There’s not much to do after you receive a bite from an Alpha other than transferring the claim, which is what I did, placing a claiming bite on you after he'd left. That Alpha who had been chasing you... he's not entirely there. It's a... well, issue that we have with the community. Most of these Alphas are taken care of rather quickly, but this one has been managing to go on, dragging unfortunate people like you into the fray by turning them.”

“I have some questions.” Shawn interrupted, his tone dull, more than likely from shock, or even more likely disbelief. Then again, he was awake a little longer than Miles. He couldn't remember much past the pain of the first bite... “What does switching the claim do? And... if he's an Alpha what are you? What's Miles? What do you mean by 'taken care of'? Is there like a werewolf law enforcement?”

Miles stared at Shawn. Dear god he actually sounded like he was asking genuine questions. He turned back to Naomi as she started answering. “By me taking claim on Miles I stop that other Alpha, the crazed Alpha, from having any control over him.” She bit her lip for a bit, then continued, keeping her eyes to the floor. “An Alpha has... a certain measure of control over whoever they claim as part of a pack, with some variables. If whoever they claim is relatively weak-willed, the Alpha will be able to make that person do anything. It's a matter of trust, as well. At first, any bond with an Alpha will be strong. You can think of it as... your wolf and yourself are two separate entities. As time goes on, you'll meld together as one being. At first, your wolf will answer to its Alpha for almost anything, unquestioning. If, as time goes on and you become more cohesive as a werewolf, you have no trust for that Alpha? The bond will grow weak and you could even break away to become an Omega.

“I am also an Alpha, which is the only reason I was able to place a claiming bite that would take. Alpha's are the only ones who can turn people. If you receive a bite from any other type, the bite is usually fatal. Miles, for right now, is a Beta. Only because I had bitten him. A beta is sort of... a right-hand man to the Alpha. As you're my only pack.” She shifted her gaze to Miles. “I plan on just helping out with control and making sure you're settled and then I'll leave you alone, I promise.” She smiled, a sad sort of relief there. “I'm not looking for any pack-mates.”

Miles furrowed his brow. She kept saying 'pack'... “What do you mean when you say that? Is it like actual wolf packs?”

She seemed to think on it for a bit then nodded, her face scrunching up. “Sorta. A pack is supposed to be like a family. A pack looks out for each other, builds each other up, and comforts one another. Being around pack you're at your strongest, both with control and your physical strength.” She shrugged. “An actual functioning pack is something that takes time to achieve, though. So, you don't have to worry about getting into anything you're not prepared for with me.”

Miles frowned. She seemed adamant on not having a pack. It seemed great, from what he was hearing. “You don't want that?”

Naomi's heart rate picked up, just for a couple beats, and she huffed, giving a tight smile. “It's personal.” She bit out, her tone almost acidic, and Miles quickly dropped the subject. 

“What about werewolf cops?” Shawn butt in, breaking the tension with his ridiculous question that sounded completely serious. Miles dropped his head in his hands as Naomi laughed and answered.

“There's sort of 'werewolf cops'. There's no specific title, but there are werewolves, most of the time Alpha's, who are sent out by the Council to take down any threat to reveal us.”

Shawn's eyes just about popped out of his head. “Wait, Council?! Werewolves have a government?”

Naomi nodded. “Not just us. There's a volunteer picked by each race to sit on the Council from every magical being out there.”

The younger man sat back, looking like his entire world had been turned upside-down. “Wow.” He breathed, somewhat stupidly. 

Naomi, having decided the questions were done, turned her attention on Miles. “Now, can I check you out? I have to make sure everything's going along properly.”

Oh, right. Miles shifted up in the bed, strangely not feeling any pain at all, and allowed Naomi to lift his shirt away. Well, he hadn’t dreamed up any of that pain, because on his stomach, taking up about half of his midsection, there was a thick, silvery-skinned scar, matching perfectly to the massive head of the Alpha that attacked. In the center was a considerably smaller scar, healed up cleaner than the other, and seeming to show better on his skin than the giant one. 

He heard Naomi's warning of “This may hurt,” just before he felt an odd, tugging sensation from his chest. Not... painful, exactly, but odd. Like he'd imagine it'd feel to have your soul pulled from your body. He felt a deep ache from his fingertips and in his jaw, and heard Shawn yelping in surprise, then he was back, feeling like he'd been flipped inside out and back, Naomi smiling at him and Shawn halfway across the room, hand on his chest as he stared. Miles wondered what exactly he'd seen, and what Naomi had done.

“You're coming along just fine. A few more hours and the turning process will be finished.” She stood up, checking the time and then pondering for a moment before picking up the hotel stationary that had been left on the nightstand. “I have something I have to run off for, but I can give you my number to call, just in case you have any issues. There shouldn't be anything but... just in case.” She finished scribbling the number down and then looked between the two of them, settling her eyes on Miles again finally. “Just... no losing your temper or trying to shift or anything. I'll be back later to help you with that. Your senses are going to take some getting used to so... venture outside at your own discretion.” She paused then winced. “And... no revealing any of this to anyone else. It ends badly...”

With those comforting words, the Alpha was gone, rushing out the door, dialing a number as she went. Miles tried to focus, curious as to what would have her leaving someone who had just turned and had known about all this supernatural crap for all of five minutes, but she was already out of range of what he could hear. He wondered if that would improve. Maybe his senses were just acting weird still...

“That was... Really weird.” Shawn panted, and Miles glanced over to his friend. He still looked shaken up, and it took him another few seconds before he crashed into Miles again, his breathing shaky and reedy as he squeezed his friend into a hug. They sat there in silence for a while, Shawn eventually shifting up onto the bed. Miles closed his eyes, taking a moment to take in what his senses were picking up. It was better than last time, maybe more expected. He could tell Shawn was nervous, upset... the salty scent of tears and the trembling in his skinny limbs. The smell of blood was still overwhelming, along with sweat. Miles wondered if Shawn had cleaned up, or if he'd been too worried to.

“I was afraid you were dead, man...” Shawn whispered, enough of an answer to Miles' question. Shawn drew in a trembling breath. “You were so pale... and you lost so much blood...” Shawn shuddered, and Miles instinctively drew his friend closer. Shawn couldn't take it, making a small, broken sound before he started sobbing.

Miles, as selfish as it was, was glad he was the one bitten. He couldn't imagine how hard it had to be for Shawn. Not knowing if he was dead or alive, and not knowing how he'd be afterward. The combating emotions of fear, grief and anxiety he had to have felt, especially after they'd been chased by that monster for what felt like hours.

He could still see it, the monster lunging for Shawn, giant maw full of teeth going straight for him. It took him a second, maybe not even that, to react and shove him out of the way. He was hoping, if the monster attacked him, maybe it'd give Shawn enough time to run away. Then, everything else went away, every other feeling and all his surroundings melting away and every sense and nerve homing in on the intense, searing pain that burned through every inch of his body. Just as quick as the pain came, the Alpha was being pulled away from him. He'd only been able to catch a glance of the smaller creature, mostly humanoid with long claws and sharp fangs and glowing, bright red eyes. The two were gone before he could comprehend it, and he was slumping to the ground, feeling cold and damp, Shawn yelling something he couldn't hear.

Miles blew out a shuddering breath, feeling a chill run up his spine. He was going to have nightmares from that for weeks... He pulled Shawn closer, feeling a little bit of reassurance from having his friend living and breathing and all in one piece. 

He tried closing his eyes, to get some rest and regain his strength, or avoid whatever this... transformation was going to feel like. He didn't know, he just... figured he'd need his rest. He listened to Shawn's even breathing, the younger man already out like a light. Probably stressed and exhausted from the past... however long it'd been. Miles sighed, glancing over to Shawn.

He looked peaceful in sleep, so much different than he had awake just now. The worry completely erased from his features, any sign of weariness or anxiety taken over by much needed tranquility. Miles brushed back some of Shawn's colored hair from his eyes, his lips quirking into a semi-smile when Shawn's nose wrinkled at the disturbance.

He paused, only now realizing how odd this seemed. He was basically cuddling his friend, brushing his face, watching him sleep... To anyone looking in, it'd look like they were... 

Miles shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and turning away, drawing his arms back into his chest. He was tired. He was just acting out-of-the-ordinary because he needed to go to freaking sleep.

That was... all. Really. Honestly. 

Still, there was an odd feeling in his chest, something raw and wild, that was elated by the proximity, rumbling and sprawling warmth through his limbs. He huffed, tucking himself as close into a ball as possible, attempting to shut out his thoughts and whatever else was trying to tickle its way into his brain. He was just being ridiculous, because he was tired.

And now he was going to sleep.

And not thinking about anything else.

At all.


End file.
